


Just Another Summer Fling

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Who knew hopelessly pining for the boy could lead to you actually getting the boy.Kind of cute, kind of dumb, and definitely dramatic but like... they're teenagers so it's fine.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random Kpop One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Another Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the spacing, I fix it some other time but at least you can read it.  
> Update - fixed it! Hated myself the whole time but we got through it!

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

“Aspen!”

I look over my shoulder as Younghyun tumbles down the stairs and past me, locking eyes with Sungjin instead. I swing my gaze over to Younghyun, glaring at him, “What is your problem?”

He grins, “You two are. Can’t you just date already?”

I shove his shoulder, “Can’t you just shut up?”

“Negative. This mouth was made for talking and eating.”

“Well, can you at least not talk about that when he’s around?”

He rolls his eyes, “I don’t get it. He’s clearly into you and you’re an absolute mess whenever he's in the same breathing space as you. Be a woman and take the initiative to go talk to him.”

Sungjin is now sitting out in the field, Dowoon and Jae pestering him about something from the looks of it. I sigh and look back at Younghyun, “It’s not that easy. I don’t know if he’s even gotten over Yoona yet.”

“She was terrible, if he still likes her it’s because he’s an idiot.” He pauses, “Or was manipulated into thinking she’s not, but it’s definitely the first one. Besides, it’s been months.”

“Listen-”

He holds up a hand, “No.”

“Younghyun-”

“Aspen, it’s the last day of school. It’s summer, the time for flings, new experiences, and sweat-”

“You’re disgusting-”

“-And dating him is both a new experience and a fling, maybe even more than that!” He swats my arm, “And maybe you won’t get sweaty, but it may get steamy between you two.” He waggles his eyebrows, as if he needs to emphasize his point.

I scrunch up my nose and fake gag. “Honestly, I need new friends.”

“Oh my god.”

I roll my eyes, “You’re always so dramatic.”

“Aspen, are you ready?” He attempts to whisper but it’s still too loud.

“What does she need to be ready for?”

“Yeah, what do I need to be-” I catch myself, “Hi, Sungjin.”

Younghyun lifts himself off the half wall, “I just remembered that Sammy still needs to sign my yearbook. I’ll be back, eventually." He looks between us and smirks at me, "Probably.”

My head is already spinning and I can’t tell if it’s because Younghyun is the most annoying person in the world or if it’s because Sungjin is right there. Standing in front of me, intentionally. A purpose hidden in his eyes.

He points in the direction Younghyun ran, “Is he always like that?”

“It’s kind of exhausting.”

He shakes his head, “At least he keeps you on your toes.”

I laugh, “So, what brings you over here? Escaping your own friends?”

Sungjin looks back over his shoulder, “Sort of.” He points to the space next to me, “Can I sit?”

“It’s not like Younghyun is gonna sue you.”

Our legs brush when he takes the spot next to me, the slight contact already lighting up all my nerves. He clears his throat, recapturing my attention. “My friends have been pestering me to do this. Not that I don’t want to! I just, they’re just-”

“Giving you more incentive to do it? I get that.” I turn my body slightly to face him better and give myself space to breathe, “So, what have they been pestering you about?”

“Asking you out.”

“Oh! That was,” I cock my head to the side with a laugh, “Blunt.”

He laughs, “Sorry, I just didn’t want to drag it on. I mean, it’s the beginning of summer so why not start it off with a bang-” He covers his mouth and shakes his head, eyes wide, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

I burst out laughing, “I will pretend to believe that.”

“Seriously, I am a true gentleman.” He smirks, “I would at least take you out to dinner first.”

I settle my laughter into slight giggles, “Gonna have to do more than that to convince me into bed with you.”

Sungjin shakes his head, “I’ll sweep you off your feet before you even know it.”

I smile, “Sounds like this is gonna be a summer to remember.”

“Is that a yes?”

“A definite yes.”

He looks out at Jae and Dowoon and gives them a thumbs up, the two boys giving each other high fives. I lean towards him, “They seem very proud.”

He leans his head towards mine, “I may have been talking about you for the past couple weeks around them.”

“Really?”

Sungjin nods, “I think Younghyun overheard some of it too.”

I laugh, “So that’s why he was so certain that you were into me.”

“You knew?”

I shrug, “I didn’t really believe him but kind of.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing.” Sungjin runs a hand through his hair, only for it to flop right back down on his forehead. It was a pointless gesture, really, and yet there is a flurry of butterflies in my stomach now. So maybe it wasn't entirely pointless. He looks over at me, “Here’s my number, text me tonight, okay?”

I nod and he runs back to his friends, Jae immediately clapping him on the back. Younghyun magically rematerializes as soon as he's gone. He takes back his seat and points in their direction, “Is that a good thing?”

“Well, you don’t need to pressure me into talking to him now.”

He slaps my arm, “He finally asked you out? My god, that’s amazing!”

I wave the piece of paper in his face, “He asked me to text him tonight.”

“I can already smell the romance in the air.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Come on Aspen, it’s just a text. You can send him a simple text. It’s nothing major, he’s the one who initiated this whole thing anyways.

I drop my phone on the floor when it vibrates, like an idiot, and cringe as I pick it up. Suddenly, I'm thankful for the carpet mom made me get.

_Youngdweeb: Please tell me you aren’t over thinking a text right now_

“Well don’t you just have the best timing?” I grumble as I think of a convincing reply.

_Youngdweeb: Aspen, he already did the hard part. JUST SAY HI, IT’S ASPEN! Easy_

_Me: Shut it._

_Youngdweeb: Message him and I will._

I groan and type the number for the 10th time, this time determined to actually send something. It’s just Sungjin, I try to tell myself, as I type.

_Me: Hey, this is Aspen._

I drop my phone on my bed and throw a pillow over it. I chew on my fingernail for a second before swatting my own hand away, opting for pacing around my room. I flip through a magazine from who knows when, only to toss it back on my bed the moment I hear the buzz of my phone.

I don’t want to seem too eager, right? I should wait a few minutes. That way it’s not like I’ve been waiting for his reply.

_Sungjin: So, I was thinking we could do something tomorrow? If you’re free, that is_

So maybe I have no willpower. That’s fine too. No need to pretend to be uninterested.

_Me: What did you have in mind?_

_Sungjin: I figured we could go get something to eat? Maybe just go on nature walk?_

_Me: I didn’t know you were the “I like long walks by the beach” kind of guy_

_Sungjin: Well, this just proves we have a lot to get to know about each other_

I snort and throw my face against my pillow, letting out a slight squeal. I am going to be a mess tomorrow.

_Sungjin: So, is it a date?_

_Me: Definitely._

Now I just need to figure out how I’m going to keep my cool. I screenshot our messages and send them to Younghyun.

_Me: SOS, I think I’m going to combust_

_Youngdweeb: You’re going to be fine_

“No, no I am not.”

Younghyun sighs, “Should I come over? Give you a pep talk and recount all the times I’ve heard Sungjin talk about you? Because I could, just give me like 10 minutes.”

I groan, “I’m being serious, Younghyun. Sungjin is just so-” I struggle to find the right words so I settle for, “-effortless. And I am far from effortless, I am the opposite really.”

“Aspen, I’m coming over and we’re going figure out this whole thing. But first, I must find my pants.”

“Thank you but also I didn’t need to know that.”

He laughs, “I’ll see you soon!”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Talking with Younghyun yesterday helped in a not helpful way. And by that I mean, I look cute but I am mentally still a mess. He argued that Sungjin probably felt the same way but I can’t believe that.

Sungjin doesn’t seem like the type to be nervous and fluttery around the person he likes. He seems more like the confident type. No games, just straight up ‘I like you’ kind of shit. Which I can appreciate, for sure. But it’s also oh so very overwhelming.

In fact, I think I can feel my face getting hot just thinking about it. Aspen, do you not have a cool bone in your body?

“Aspen!” I look up and see Sungjin half jogging over to me. I cover a laugh when I realize that we’re wearing similar colors. He still looks effortless though, black shorts and a t-shirt that looks softer than a kitten.

I, on the other hand, know this outfit took far too much effort. But to be fair, looking cute while also maintaining some level of comfort in this heat is never an easy task. Maybe the black top wasn’t my finest decision but it’s cropped and I can feel the breeze across my stomach. And the flowy, white shorts help me keep cool as well.

I wave once he’s within speaking distance, “Hey, Sungjin.”

He grins, “You look cute.”

I turn my head and laugh, “Thanks. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

He looks down at his outfit and then back to me, “We’re sort of matching, aren’t we?”

A wave of heat runs up the back of my neck, “We sort of are.”

“I like it.” He clears his throat and I catch the slightest tinge of red in his face, “Do you want to grab a snack first?”

“Let’s scope out the park first and then come back. I haven’t been here in a while.”

He nods and moves to my side, “Sounds like a plan.”

We start walking, our shoulders bumping every few steps, and I can feel the panic rising in my throat. I push out a breath and glance at him, “So, do you come here often? You seem to know your way around here.”

He shrugs, “The trees don’t judge. Or, if they do, they don’t make it obvious.”

“You come here to not be judged?”

He runs a hand over his hair, “Yeah. Jae and Dowoon are great, don’t get me wrong, but they aren’t always the most helpful.” He snorts, “Plus, Jae’s loud to the point I can’t hear my own thoughts.”

I laugh with him, "I get that. Younghyun is kind of the same. He means well but sometimes I just want a little space to-”

“-Think!” His smile grows, “You get it! It’s hard figuring out how I feel when I have Jae in one ear telling me that whatever doesn’t matter and then Dowoon… Well, Dowoon doesn’t say much but he’s drumming as if to say life goes on, you’ll be okay.”

“That sounds frustrating.”

He sighs, “They’re just doing what they feel is right.”

I nudge his shoulder, “Things are better now, right?”

He nods solemnly and I know for a moment he’s lost in his thoughts, in the past. But then he’s looking at me with this easy smile and I feel like the most special person in the world. “Much better.”

Now I know I’m full on blushing because I know what he’s saying and I don’t think my heart is beating properly anymore. I pat his shoulder and look up at the trees, “Park Sungjin, are you trying to kill me?”

He slides my hand off his shoulder and into his, intertwining our fingers as if this is normal. Easy even. He gives it a soft squeeze, “Maybe I am. Just so I have an excuse to rescue you.”

“My god, the trees are definitely judging you now. When did you become a smooth talker?”

He just laughs and pulls me off to a side path, away from the buzz of people. We kept the same pace so I had time to just look at him.

It felt like I was seeing a different person. Sungjin always kind of looked serious, albeit a little scary, at school. He wasn’t the guy everyone crushed on but there was a steady buzz of people talking about him. The people that did like him? They really did, full on “I would die for you” kind of like.

For me, Sungjin was an ever growing crush that wasn’t scary because he was unattainable. We didn’t run in the same circles and even when we had a class or two together, he was in a relationship. So liking him was easy, no pressure on me to do something about it.

And then he was single and somehow our schedules lined up in the way that made me realize he was attainable. Which was terrifying so I chickened out and pushed the crush to the back of my mind, opting to focus on anything but Sungjin.

Which worked, until it didn’t because Younghyun knew too much and enjoys driving me insane.

“Aspen?’

I blink a few times, breaking myself out of whatever trance that was. “Yeah?”

“I was telling you that this is where I usually go.”

I look away from his face and let out a surprised little gasp. It’s a small clearing, enough for a picnic table and some boulders small enough you could climb and sit on them. The trees surrounding are tall, only letting in the miminal amount of light. “It’s beautiful,” I whisper, afraid of destroying the peace with my voice.

He gives my hand a slight squeeze before dropping it, the absence of his warmth all too noticable. He climbs onto one of the boulders and holds out his hand to me.

Once we’re both settled, he takes my hand and draws curves on my palm. “No one knows this where I go when I disappear for a few hours. Jae always hounds me about it but I enjoy hiding from them sometimes.”

I smile, “I guess you’re going to have to find a new hiding spot then.”

He shakes his head, “I want you to be able to find me if I try to disappear.”

My breath catches in my throat. “You do?” I manage to squeeze out.

“I can’t explain why just yet, but I really like you, Aspen.”

“I really like you too, Sungjin.”

I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, the quiet comfort of the trees easing any lingering anxiety. I could get used to this.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“This feels like when single parents are introducing their children.”

I shove Younghyun’s shoulder, “Stop saying things like that, I would never have a child like you.”

He laughs, “You’re right, you’d never be able to handle me.”

“I’m struggling as is.” I brush my hair out of my face, “Where is Wonpil? He’s late and I’m gonna freak out.”

Just in that moment, Wonpil comes barreling down the street with a paper bag in hand. He waves as a car passes and finally joins us. He holds up the bag, “I almost forgot to get the snacks, I’m sorry.”

I pat down his hair, “You shouldn’t have ran.”

“What she means is that now your hair is all messed up.”

“Shut it, Kang.” I clap my hands together, “Okay! Don’t make this harder for me, I am already dying at the thought that his friends won’t like me. I don’t need you two starting a fight or anything.”

Wonpil nods, “I’ll be nice.”

Younghyun rolls his eyes, “Sure, sure. I won’t give anyone the third degree.”

I turn and look out on the beach. I spot Sungjin when he starts waving and we make our way towards them.

I don’t care that we’ve been dating for half of the summer, I still find him to be absolutely breathtaking. He smiles that easy smile of his and opens his arm out for me once we’re close enough. “Aspen, this is Jae and that’s Dowoon. You know, the two that pressured me into asking you out.”

I cover my laugh with my hand, “Thanks for that, by the way. Nice to officially meet you.” I gesture to my friends, “This is Younghyun and Wonpil. The most annoying boys I could ever be friends with.”

Sungjin clicks his tongue, “Jae may give them a run for their money.”

Younghyun laughs, “I’d like to see him try.”

Jae and Younghyun lock eyes and I can already feel the headache coming. Wonpil and Dowoon seem to be hitting it off but that may be entirely Wonpil’s doing.

Sungjin pokes my side, “I think Dowoon is getting forced into a friendship over there.”

“That’s the Wonpil specialty.” I look out over the beach and tug at his shirt, “Come on, they won’t miss us.”

And so we slip away, opting for the screaming children and patient parents by water.

I look over at Sungjin and smile, “So, is this why you like walking by the beach?”

He laughs, “Of course. It’s definitely not because of the pretty ladies in bathing suits.”

“Park Sungjin!”

“I’m joking, I only have eyes for you.” He bumps my shoulder, “Besides, I prefer the beach when it’s quiet.”

I nod, “Another good spot to escape and do some thinking, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, well, well. Look what rolled in with the waves.” Yoona may be smiling up at us, but she's definitely scrutinizing us under those glasses, “Aspen, right?”

I feel Sungjin tense at my side so I inhale as much confidence as I can. I match her smile, “That would be correct.”

“What are you two doing together? Last I knew, Aspen was hopelessly pining over you.” I fight the urge hit her when she smirks, “Oh, does he still not know about that?”

Sungjin clears his throat, “We’re dating, Yoona. You know that.”

She lets out a bored sigh, “I don’t know what you see in her but I guess after I dumped you, you had to find someone.”

Sungjin grabs my hand, “I don’t know why you can’t see that she’s better than you in every way possible.” He tugs me backwards and without another word, we’re walking back the way we came.

“Don’t act like you don’t miss me! If you knew I wanted you back, you’d drop her!”

Sungjin grunts, “Don’t listen to her. She’s just mean.”

I nod but part of me wonders how much of what was said actually rings true.

“Aspen!” Younghyun is waving from across the beach, “I think everything is going to be just fine!”

I roll my eyes, “You know, he compared us introducing our friends to parents introducing their children.”

Sungjin laughs, “I guess I can see that.”

I groan, “Not helping.”

But maybe I should just focus on this for now and pretend like that didn't just happen.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“I think you’re thinking way too much about Yoona.” Younghyun pulls the sucker out of his mouth with a loud pop, “I mean, sure she’s hot and whatever. But she has basically no personality and what she does have kind of sucks.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better.” I sigh, “I mean, Sungjin did date her for two years. There has to be some reason, right?”

“It’s called manipulation, Aspen. She used every card in the book to keep him under her thumb until she got bored of him.” He points his sucker at me, “I’ve overheard them talking about it a while back. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

Younghyun stares me down until I give up. “Fine, you’re probably right.”

“I definitely am but thank you.”

“She still freaks me out though,” I shudder.

Younghyun laughs, “I think that’s what she’s going for.” He taps the table and stands, “I’ve got to get going though. Jae is dragging me to this movie and he’ll be pissed if I’m late.”

I shoo him off, motioning to the book in front of me, “You have fun while I start my summer reading. We’ll talk later, right?”

“Right.”

Younghyun flees the coffee shop as I thumb through the pages of my book. I barely finding where I last left off when I'm interrupted again.

“I see you’re finally alone.” Yoona pulls out the seat across from me but doesn’t make a move to sit, “Good, that means we can finally chat.”

“What could you possibly want from me?”

Yoona rolls her eyes, “This is merely a warning. I will get back together with Sungjin, probably within the next week or two. If you want to save face, I recommend you dump him before he dumps you.”

I huff, “And what makes you so confident about that?”

She smirks, “I always get what I want. If that means I need to step on some people, so be it.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder and gives me one final scan, “Don’t act surprised if you don’t heed my advice. You’re nothing compared to me, don’t try to win this battle.”

And with that, she turns on her heel and walks out the shop, leaving me utterly dumbfounded.

Yoona is like a whole different species. Confident to a fault, it makes me wonder how hard she's worked to get so good at being so mean.

I try my best to brush it off and remember what Younghyun just finished telling me, but I know it doesn’t full work. No matter how hard I try to ignore it, Yoona makes me insecure. And knowing that she wants Sungjin back?

Well, I just don’t know if I’m strong or prepared enough for that fight.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Yoona just happned to be everywhere we went, watching us with that stupid knowing smirk. That face that says, “I’m making you uncomfortable with just my presence, aren't you pathetic.”

Which is exactly how I feel when I start cancelling plans on Sungjin just because I don’t want to see her. Maybe this was her plan, drive a wedge between us by simply existing. Or maybe it wasn’t and I’m just making her life easier.

Needless to say, Sungjin got frustrated with me. So did Younghyun but he’s not important right now.

Not when Sungjin is standing on my doorsteps, staring me down and demanding a real answer.

“I know you’re not sick and Younghyun is busy with Jae today, so why are you avoiding me?”

I just shrug, “Do you want to come in?”

“Do you want me to?”

I nod and open the door wider for him. I quietly shut the door once he’s inside and let out a breath. Clearing my throat, I point towards the kitchen, “Do you want anything?”

Sungjin just shakes his head and walks straight into the living room. I follow behind him, chewing on my lip and trying to figure out my thoughts.

“I thought everything was fine but you’ve been avoiding me. What’s going on?”

I drop onto the sofa, “Everything is fine.”

He scoffs, “Clearly not.”

“It’s just-”

“What?”

“Yoona.” I drop my head into my hands, “She has made her intentions clear with me. And now I’m seeing her whenever we’re out together. I can’t take it, I know she doesn’t matter but I can’t help feeling insecure.”

I feel the ghost of warmth on my back, Sungjin’s hand hovering just above me. “Why is she bugging you?”

“She wants you back.” I laugh, “She said that she always gets what she wants too.”

It’s sudden but Sungjin is pulling me up into his arms. It’s so sudden that I let out a squeak similar to that of a mouse. He’s planting a kiss on the top of my head and I’m staring at him like he just started sprouting heads.

“I thought you suddenly decided you hated me.”

‘What kind of person could just suddenly hate you?”

“The Yoona kind.” He pushes me back a bit so we can see each other. He sighs, “Yoona was terrible to me, just ask Jae and Dowoon. She made me cry, especially when she decided to end things. Which ended up being the best thing that could’ve happened.”

“So, what you’re saying is-”

“I get you being insecure, she has that affect on people. But you don’t need to worry about her wanting me back because it’s never going to happen.” He places a hand on my cheek, “Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” I wrap my arms around his waist, “I’m sorry for being weird. Do you want to chill and maybe order something? Watch a movie?”

“As long as you’re with me, I’m down for whatever.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Our dates grew quieter, watching movies and attempting to make cookies. Which we made everyone else eat because they got burnt. We even started watching tv shows together, promising not to watch without the other person.

Everything seemed to be fine.

Keyword being seemed. Because things never go smoothly in life, despite what we want to believe.

It started with Younghyun giving Sungjin weird looks and Jae smacking the back of his head. They never gave me direct answers when I asked but it was obvious that something was wrong. It became especially obvious when even Dowoon was grunting in disapproval when he showed up.

No one wanted to say anything to me so they decided to do it as a group.

“Is this like an intervention or something?”

Younghyun tugs at my hand, pulling me to sit next to him. I scan the group and it’s obvious that this isn’t something they want to do.

Jae clears his throat, “I know this is a lot, I’m sorry for that. But it didn’t feel right to make one of us shoulder the burden on our own.”

Dowoon nods, “We thought it would be better this way. So you know we’re all on your side.”

“But we did talk to Sungjin before talking to you, so we have the full story.”

I eye Wonpil, “The full story? What’s going on?”

Younghyun clears his throat, “A couple days ago, we saw Sungjin out with Yoona.”

“Oh.”

“We followed them for a bit and Yoona was really trying it. Sungjin’s body language didn’t make any sense, it just felt off.” Jae rolls his eyes, “Sungjin was being stupid in his attempt to make things better.”

I drop my head onto Younghyun’s shoulder and mutter, “It sounds stupid.”

Wonpil mumbles something uncharacteristically vulgar under his breath before continuing with the story. “He realized we were mad at him because of all the passive aggressiveness. He told us he was trying to get Yoona to back off.”

Dowoon scoffs, “If anything, he was feeding into her plans.”

Younghyun wraps his arm around my shoulders, “We thought you should know. It’s totally up to you what happens next, we’ll be there to support you no matter what you decide.”

I blink at few times and nod. I tug at Younghyun’s shirt, “Can you just walk me home?”

They all exchange glances but soon enough we’re standing and everyone’s waving us off. Younghyun’s quiet for most of the walk but my mind definitely isn’t.

“I don’t know how to feel.”

He rubs my arm, “That’s okay.”

I groan, “But it’s not. I have to figure out what to do with this information and I’m not going to able to face him until I figure it out.”

“So maybe it’s not okay but you’ll figure it out.” We stop in front of my house and Younghyun puts his hands on my shoulders, “Listen, I’m one call away. If you need me, I’ll be there.” I nod and slink into my house. I head straight to my room and it’s when the door shuts that I feel myself crumble.

It doesn’t even really make sense to me, all I know is that I’m upset. And something is going to have to change.

But at this point, it’s really up to the universe what that something is going to be. Because for now, I’m just going to try and put myself back together.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Ultimately, I knew what was going to happen. I don’t know if it’s the best decision but it’s the one I’m making and I’ll make it confidently.

And in public so I have an easy out. I can see Jae and Younghyun in a booth not too far away and that gives me some amount of comfort. But I know they’re not going to be pleased with what I’m about to say.

I watch Sungjin, fully immersed in his phone, “I need to tell you something.” He grunts as a response and I just let it out. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all.”

Sungjin looks up at me, “What?”

I twist my fingers around the fabric of my sweater, “I thought this would be fun, something different than every other summer. But now I’m realizing that it wasn’t a good idea. I just- I just-” I squeeze my eyes shut and breath. “I just think we’re better off ending it before it gets messy.”

“Aspen, what are you talking about?”

I stand up and look down at Sungjin, “Let’s break up. We can just chalk it up as just another summer fling for the books and move on. We can start up senior year like nothing ever happened and it won’t matter.”

He scoffs, “Is that what you think this is? Just some stupid fling?”

“I’m sorry, Sungjin.”

I don’t wait for him to say anything, I just run out the door like it’s my job. I make eye contact with Yoona and she already knows I’ve given up. I don’t need to look at her for more than a second to know she’s laughing about me with her friends.

It doesn’t matter if I’m absolutely heartbroken. What’s done is done and I can’t take back what I said.

It didn’t feel right, hurting him like that. I’m no better than Yoona, really.

Maybe that’s why I find myself in the park, absentmindedly walking to his spot. I chew on the inside of my cheek as I debate the pros and cons of what I’m about to do.

Is it pointless? Probably. Will it make me feel better? More than likely. Will it change anything? Not a chance.

But I do it anyways. If Sungjin can talk to the trees, then I sure as hell can write to the boulders.

I find a mini journal in my bag and rip out a page. With a pen in hand, I start writing out what I couldn't tell him.

_This was so much more than a fling to me. But I had to say something to hurt you, to make you give up on me. I know the thing with Yoona was nothing, you just wanted to make things easier on me. But I had to find out through our friends and that’s what hurt me most. I can’t say I won’t miss you terribly because that would be a lie. I can’t even say that I dislike you now because it’s so far from the truth._

_Really, I could feel myself falling for you. Maybe it was just the summer heat making things so much more intense, maybe it wasn’t. But now we’ll never know what it could’ve been because I was too scared of the potential heartbreak. Maybe in some other universe everything works out perfectly but this is our reality. I’m sorry I couldn’t be braver for you._

I sign my name and fold the paper into a neat square. I decide to wedge the paper between the ground and the boulder, visible but protected. As dumb as it might be, I hope he finds it. I know this is the first place he’ll come and this is my only chance to set things straight.

But I know he won’t because why would he go looking for something when he has no reason to?

I run my hand across the bark of a tree and feel a tear slip down my cheek.

God, I’m such an idiot.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“You know, you didn’t have to drag me with you.”

Wonpil loops his arm around my waist, “And let you mope at home? We gave you plenty of time and school starts Tuesday. We’re doing our duty as friends and making you watch fireworks with us.”

I roll my eyes, “I didn’t realized friends had to drag friends to fairs.”

Younghyun laughs, “Clearly you just missed that part. Come on, I want to fill up on disgustingly delicious fried food.”

I follow them around, taking whatever they decide to share, and people watching.

“Jae said he wasn’t going to show up.”

“I’m not looking for him.”

Younghyun shrugs, “I’ll pretend to believe that.” I cross my arms and look over the crowd. Younghyun sighs, “You know, you could go talk to him yourself.”

I snort, “Then I would really be making an ass of myself. I did the same shit as Yoona, I deserve to be hated.”

“Look who’s out of her house!” Jae ruffles my hair and bends down to face me, “It’s nice to see you. You doing okay?”

“Just dandy,” I say plainly.

Dowoon waves but doesn’t say much, Wonpil pulling him off to play some cheap game. Younghyun and Jae sit next to me, munching on fries and talking about their classes. Lucky me, it seems like I’m going to be seeing a lot more of him this year.

“Hey, Aspen. Are you okay with us running off? Wonpil is apparently telling Dowoon that we would never be able to beat him at this basketball game.”

I flick my wrist and mumble, “Bye.”

I shove my hands into my pockets and sink into my hoodie. I could leave now, go home and stare at the wall or something. But I want to see the fireworks even if originally I was supposed to be here with Sungjin.

“I think I saw her up in the bleachers.” I look backwards but the source of the voices are already gone. I look around the bleachers, wondering who’s being searched for, but everyone seems to be with their people.

“Aspen?”

I look up and find Sungjin looking back at me. I swing my gaze to the ground, “What?”

“You really wrote this?”

In his hand is my note. He found it. I nod silently and sink further into my hood.

He takes this as an okay to sit and looks between me and the note. “When?”

I shrug, “Same day.” I sigh, “Listen-”

“No, you listen.” Sungjin turns towards me, “It really hurt what you did. I felt like I just repeated the whole Yoona thing with a different person. But this? This is the proof I needed to know that it's not even slightly the same. We’re both idiots with too many thoughts running through our heads.

“I should’ve told you I talked to her but I don’t know why I even bothered in the first place. I knew it wouldn’t help either of us and I just felt dirty afterwards. I’m sorry I did that, really.”

I shrug, “You were doing what you thought was best. I’m sorry I dumped you over nothing. You deserved better than that but I just couldn’t.”

Sungjin shakes his head, “I wish we could’ve just talked it out. But Aspen, I don’t want us to just be over.”

I squint at him, “But I hurt you. Why would you want me back?”

“Because I miss you so much, I can’t even sleep. You plague all my thoughts, every second of every day and I feel like I’m going insane without you.” He runs a hand through his hair, “I want to work at this, figure out a way past our issues. I want to experience senior year with you by my side, studying when we have to and cuddling when we don’t.”

“Sungjin…”

“I know it’s scary and it's only going to get scarier. But I don’t want to look back at us and wonder what if.”

The fireworks start as I say, “Okay.” I flinch into his embrace with the first bang and I laugh when our eyes meet. “Well, I guess we really are starting with a bang this time.”

“You’re never gonna let my live that one down, are you?”

I press a kiss to his lips and grin, “Never.”

He laughs, "Well, I guess I can be okay with that."

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this is actually cute but uh... twas a headache to write so yep. This is what you get.


End file.
